


Modeling

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Alternate Universe, M/M, Modeling, adrinath august 2k18, and nath and marinette are interns, it's basically the same except they don't all go to school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 4:Boyfriend Makeover|Modeling





	Modeling

“Hey, watch out—!”

Adrien’s attention was ripped away from the camera as a loud crash came from the other side of the room. Every head turned in search of the source of the noise and found a toppled over folding table and a variety of fruits and cheeses where the snack table had been with a small redheaded teenager rubbing his head in the center of it all.

He remembered noticing the redhead earlier when he had arrived. He hadn’t caught his name, but he seemed to be the photographer’s new assistant or intern or something of that nature. Adrien remembered him specifically because he thought the boy looked cute wearing a grey blazer over a band t-shirt, and had mindlessly wondered if he would be seeing him at more photo shoots.

Now his heart reached out to the boy as his face adopted a vibrant blush in the wake of his mishap. He blinked big teal eyes at himself before looking up with an absolutely mortified expression, his gaze immediately connecting with Adrien’s.

“Nathaniel, you okay?” Adrien’s head whipped back to the man behind the camera as he called out to the boy. A moment later, a swarm of assistants and interns to the various people in the room were stepping in to clean up the mess, and the boy—Nathaniel—rushed to help them.

“Yeah,” he called back, and added, “I’m so sorry!!”

“Okay, Adrien, let’s continue,” the photographer said a second later. The model merely nodded and assumed position again. Though his eyes remained focused on the camera, he couldn’t help but overhear the conversation in the background between the boy and one of the other interns.

“Don’t worry,” the other one said. He recognized that intern’s voice. She was the cute girl with pigtails that worked with one of the stylists. “I accidentally knocked over a chocolate fountain at my first shoot.”

“I just feel so stupid,” Nathaniel responded, “I should’ve been watching where I was going.”

The fashion girl giggled. “It can be hard not to watch the shoot. It’s fascinating.”

“Y-Yeah…” he said. “Fascinating…”

There was a slight pause before the girl added, “I know,” speaking as though she were sharing the latest gossip. “I think he’s really cute too.”

Adrien hoped the copious amounts of makeup on his face were adequate to cover his blush.


End file.
